la peur d'Antauri
by xarinam
Summary: la peur d'Antauri, ne plus contrôler son corps ce qui est arrivé dans l'épisode "menace volante". Antauri ne peut presque plus bouger à cause des insectes et il va se faire kidnapper. Antauri/Sprx77 Yaoi


Antauri se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi il avait mal à la tête ou encore même de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de voir l'endroit où il était mais il faisait trop sombre, il aurait voulu allumer la lampe qu'il possédait mais il n'y arrivait pas.. Tous ses membres avaient du mal à bouger... Quelque chose empêchait son corps complètement mécanique de se mouvoir correctement. Mais quand il réussit à bouger la tête pour essayer de distinguer quoi que ce soit, il remarqua qu'une chaîne était attaché à son cou. Voyant que la situation lui échappait, le singe d'argent ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il ne se retrouve enchainé dans cet endroit.

Flash back :

L'hyper force s'était posé sur la planète Cathuria à cause de l'attaque d'insectes géants. Ils avaient endommager le méga robot et donc Chiro avec les supers singes étaient partis à la recherche des morceaux de leur robot et c'est en cherchant qu'ils trouvèrent Neekeeta. Après avoir été sauvée par l'hyper force elle décida de les ramener à son village où ils furent attaquer par les mêmes insectes que précédemment et l'un d'eux avait drainer leur transformation. Et étant donné que le singe d'argent était complètement robotisé, tous ses systèmes se sont éteints.

Fin du Flash back.

C'était donc à cause de ces insectes qu'il était dans cet état, mais où se trouvait les autres? Que c'était-il passé après que ses circuits se soient arrêtés? Toutes ses questions envahissaient son esprit, mais malheureusement il ne trouva aucune réponse. Il essaya aussi de les appeler, mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Antauri soupira en fermant les yeux, il avait bien l'impression que le singe d'argent était bien moins puissant que ce qu'il aurait dût être... Il décida donc d'essayer de les contacter à l'aide de la puissance primate mais il n'eut pas le temps car quelqu'un tira sur la chaîne. Son corps se retrouva a pendouiller au bout de la chaine comme une marionnette sans vie. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la présence de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui l'inquiéta. Mandarin, leur ancien leader le tenait par la chaîne.

Mandarin : Tiens tiens Antauri depuis le temps que je voulais te voir dans cet état.

Antauri : Man...Mandarin... Qu'est ce que...

Mandarin : Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es là? C'est simple, ces insectes sont sous les ordres du seigneur Karkas je n'ai eu qu'à leur demander de te ramener.

Antauri : Où...Où sont les autres...

Mandarin : Nos frères ne nous servira plus à rien, ils sont si faibles, ils n'ont pas réussit à venir à bout de trois insectes alors pourquoi je les garderais?

Antauri : Pourquoi... Tu me voulais...?

Mandarin : Maintenant que je peux reformater ton cerveau, je vais faire de toi mon animal de compagnie."

Le rire glacial du singe orange fit frissonner son frère. Il savait que dans cet état il ne pourrait même pas essayer de le stopper... Il se sentait encore plus vulnérable que la fois où lui et Chiro c'était battu contre le Seigneur Karkas et que Mandarin l'avait poignardé à l'arrière de sa tête. A cette époque il ne pouvait plus bouger d'un centimètre mais au moins Chiro était là pour le protéger. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait personne… Ni Chiro, ni Sprx, ni Nova, ni Gibson, ni Otto… Il était seul… Non. Un membre de l'hyper force n'est jamais seul, et pourtant il était là, en face de Mandarin et aucun de ses frères n'arrivaient…

Le singe noir ferma les yeux et essaya de nouveau de contacter les autres à l'aide de la puissance primate avant que Mandarin ne lui permette plus de se concentrer.

Du côté de Chiro et des autres singes, ils étaient retournés au village et discutaient pour trouver un plan afin de sauver leur ami. Chiro écoutait attentivement toutes les propositions qui étaient faites étant donné qu'Antauri n'était plus là pour choisir à leur place. Mais aussi il essayait de calmer son équipe car ils se disputaient dès que l'un d'eux parlait.

Otto : On n'a qu'à les attaquer! On va tous les battre et on ramène Antauri!

Gibson : Arrête de dire des bêtises Otto, nous ne sommes pas de taille. Nous n'avons même pas réussit à battre trois de ses insectes alors qu'on avait nos pouvoirs et là nous les avons perdus! Nous ne pourrons pas les battre!

Sprx : Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne doit rien faire! On ne peut pas laisser Antauri entre leur pattes! Ils ont mis en pièce le méga robot! Imaginé ce qu'ils vont faire d'Antauri?

Chiro : Sprx calme toi… On va trouver une solution.

Sprx : Et quand? Quand ces insectes l'auront détruit en petits morceaux? On l'a déjà perdu une fois je ne veux pas le reperdre! »

Le singe rouge commença a se diriger vers la sortie de la maison mais Nova posa sa main sur son épaule pour le stopper et le ramena vers les autres.

Nova : Sprx on veut tous le sauver et on a tous peur de le perdre à nouveau mais si il était là il nous conseillerait de réfléchir avant de foncer. On ne sait même pas combien sont ces monstres…

Otto : Et est-ce qu'Antauri peut mourir à nouveau? Je veux dire si on lui reconstruit un corps, son esprit pourrait y pénétrer comme la dernière fois, non?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre au singe vert car ils entendirent le message d'Antauri.

Antauri : L'hyper force j'ai besoin d'aide, Mandarin va… Ahh!

Le message s'arrêta immédiatement et tous essayèrent de le joindre à leur tour, mais sans résultat. Chiro et Sprx se levèrent d'un bond, ils étaient plus qu'inquiet pour leur ami non seulement à cause du cri qu'il avait poussé, de sa voix qui était faible mais surtout ce qui les effrayèrent le plus c'était le fait qu'Antauri avait parlé de Mandarin. Tous se souvenaient que leur ancien leader pouvait être horrible et très dangereux…

Chiro : On doit le trouver! Je ne sais pas ce que va lui faire Mandarin mais on ne lui laissera pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit!

Gibson : Grâce à la puissance primate on va pouvoir le retrouver mais je ne sais pas si on a des chances de vaincre Mandarin sans nos pouvoirs et avec tous ces insectes.

Chiro : Bon nous allons demander aux villageois de combattre à nos côtés. Je suis sûr que si on attaque, Mandarin va sortir pour nous combattre mais moi je profiterais de cette diversion pour aller chercher Antauri.

Nova : Non Chiro, il y a plus de chance qu'ils combattent avec nous si tu es avec eux dans la bataille, Neekeeta a réussi à les convaincre que tu étais un héro.

Chiro : Mais…

Sprx : Ne t'inquiet pas gamin, j'irais le chercher et quand je le trouverais je lui dirais que tu voulais venir le chercher toi-même.

Nova : fais attention Sprx surtout si Mandarin n'abandonne pas sa position auprès d'Antauri.

Sprx : Qui a-t-il tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Le singe rouge sourit à sa sœur même si le cœur n'y était pas, c'est vrai qu'il aimait bien Nova mais il aimait Antauri et il ne pouvait supporter de le savoir entre les mains de Mandarin! Il savait que si leur place avait été échangé, si Antauri était là et que lui était entre les griffes de leur ancien leader, son frère aurait tout essayé pour le sortir d'ici.

Antauri aurait voulu se recroqueviller pour se protéger mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Il était obligé de subir tous les coups jusqu'à ce que Mandarin finissent de s'ennuyer de le frapper, mais ça allait prendre du temps. Il aimait trop voir les gens souffrir, les entendre gémir.

Mandarin : Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser leur parler comme ça? En tout cas ça va être bien marrant quand ils viendront, ils pourront te voir comme mon nouvel animal de compagnie avant que je les tues. Peut être que je prendrais l'élu pour être aussi mon petit chien. »

Il continua de la martyriser jusqu'à ce qu'Antauri n'en puisse vraiment plus. Une chose surpris Antauri, il pleurait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son corps robotisé pouvait lui permettre de verser des larmes. Mais d'un côté il aurait préféré de ne pas pleurer car Mandarin aimait vraiment le voir ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de laisser le singe d'argent seul contre le sol froid et humide, il le traina à l'aide de la chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur une roche et posa la tête d'Antauri sur ses jambes pour qu'il puisse continuer à le voir.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des explosions à l'extérieur, le singe orange regarda son frère avec son sourire diabolique.

Mandarin : Tiens nos frères sont là pour mourir. Envoi leur un petit adieu si tu veux.

Et il sortit de la grotte en rigolant

Une quinzaine de minute c'était écoulé. Antauri voulait essayé de contacter ses frères ainsi que Chiro mais d'abord il avait peur de les déconcentrer, mais ensuite c'était parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il était trop épuisé et son corps le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il puisse se concentrer. Il finit par fermer les yeux et attendit que quelqu'un revienne dans cet endroit. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que la prochaine personne a rentrer serait l'un de ses amis.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il entendit soudain des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il ouvrit avec beaucoup de mal ses yeux et commença a paniquer à nouveau quand il remarqua que la personne qui s'approchait était un singe mais il était tout seul… Ses frères ne se séparaient jamais. Il pensa immédiatement que Mandarin avait réussi à les battre et à cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en fermant les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit immédiatement quand il sentit deux bras qui s'entourèrent autour de lui mais surtout quand il entendit la voix de son frère rouge.

Sprx : Antauri sa va aller, je vais te sortir de là. Tu es à l'abri maintenant.

Antauri : Sp…Sprx? Les autres …où…où sont-ils?

Sprx : Ne t'inquiet pas ils vont battre Mandarin.

Antauri : C'est… trop dangereux…

Sprx : Fais leur confiance Antauri, ils sont forts et Chiro est avec eux. Maintenant tu te détends et je te ramène au village, on a récupéré du matériel pour te rendre ton énergie. Et tant mieux, je ne supporterais pas de te voir longtemps comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'aime.

Le singe d'argent fut étonné d'un tel aveux, il était sûr que son frère aimait Nova. Mais ça lui plaisait cette idée il avait toujours aimé son frère mais n'avait préféré ne rien dire et de le laisser heureux avec Nova.

Antauri : Alors j'irais mieux.

Il lui sourit et referma les yeux quand Sprx le souleva et blottit sa tête contre le torse de son frère juste avant qu'il s'endorme.

Quand Antauri se réveilla enfin, il se trouvait dans une maison. Il se releva avec un peu de mal, il se sentait encore épuisé mais moins que la dernière fois qu'il était éveillé. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Sprx s'était endormit à côté de lui, la tête posé sur son lit. Il aurait préféré qu'il soit éveillé pour qu'il puisse lui dire si tout le monde allait bien mais il devina qu'il avait besoin de repos donc il se rallongea et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

Il n'a pas eu besoin d'attendre très longtemps car Sprx se réveilla en baillant et il remarqua que le singe d'argent était déjà réveillé.

Sprx : Comment tu te sens Antauri?

Antauri : Sa va mieux?

Sprx : Vraiment? Tu me mens pas?

Antauri : Bien sûr que non. Sprx que c'est il passé?

Sprx : Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Antauri : Si je me souviens de toi et moi dans la grotte mais les autres comment vont-ils? Et Mandarin?

Sprx : Tout le monde va bien ils sont entrain de réparer le super robot, et dès que Mandarin a compris qu'il n'allait pas gagner il s'est enfuit.

Antauri : C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Sprx : Au fait tu sais ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure euh… C'était enfin tu vois …

Le singe d'argent sourit légèrement en voyant que son frère essayait de cacher ses aveux par des rires comme il le faisait toujours.

Antauri : Si tu vas dire que ce n'était pas vrai alors je n'aurais pas besoin de dire que c'est réciproque.

Sprx : Quoi? Comment ça réciproque?

Pour toute réponse Antauri se pencha vers le singe rouge pour l'embrasser.


End file.
